Holiday
"Holiday" by Madonna, covered by The Hit Crew, is featured on Just Dance 2 and on Just Dance Kids (in which it is covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game). Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a woman with tied up orange hair. She is wearing a yellow bandana around her head. She's wearing an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow shoes. She starts off as mostly purple, then she turns orange. Just Dance Kids The lead dancer has middle-short black hair with a grey bow, blue T-shirt, grey skirt, black leggins and black ballerina shoes. The left dancer has black tied up hair, black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The right dancer has short black hair, black sleeveless shirt, navy blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from It's Raining Men) that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island with "Holiday" written on the bottom right, and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. Just Dance Kids A stage with a lot of people and coloured animated floor. Gold Moves All: At the line "It would be so nice", throw both of your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. holidayallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Holiday ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Crucified * Da Funk * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! * She's Got Me Dancing Captions Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Trivia *The rainy picture on the wall is from the background of ''It's Raining Men. *The Beta version had a different color scheme; it appears on the back of the Just Dance 2 cover. * The version was covered because if Madonna did it, it would cost too much for Ubisoft to buy the rights to it and put it on the game. * In the song's menu icon, the coach's hair is bluish as compared to the actual coach. This is reminiscent of the Beta coach. * Along with When I Grow Up, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * In the preview of this song, the pictograms were purple instead of orange.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3HfjRD8Z8c Gallery Just_Dance_2_Holiday.jpg|Gameplay holiday purple.png|The beginning of the routine, when the coach turns purple holidaydancer.jpg|The dancer in a different color scheme holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor details to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat Holiday.png|Holiday on Just Dance 2 Holiday.jpg holyback-.png|Background holidaymenu.png Videos File:Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. File:Holiday - The Hit Crew - Just Dance 2 File:Just Dance Kids Holiday by Madonna (Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Covered Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:80's Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Console Exclusives